leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Black (Adventures)/Pokémon/On hand
' (Japanese: ウォー Warr) is the very first Pokémon that Black caught. Black, as a child, first encountered Brav as a after Bianca accidentally stepped on his food, angering the Eaglet Pokémon into attacking her. After a fierce battle, Black managed to capture Brav with the help of Musha. In addition to being a strong battler, Brav is a powerful flier and is capable of lifting his Trainer into the sky with ease. Brav was lent to White while she participated in the Battle Subway but was later returned to Black after she came back. As of The Power of Dreams, he is level 59, has a Brave nature, and his Characteristic is "likes to fight."}} ' (Japanese: ムシャ Musha) is also one of Black's first Pokémon and the second he caught. Due to Black having so many dreams about conquering the Pokémon League, he can't think straight, but with Musha's ability to eat dreams, Black can "blank" his "black" mind to focus and sense things normal humans can't. During an encounter with N in A Wretched Reunion, shortly after N defeats Alder, Musha appears to leave Black. N claims that Musha only followed Black's orders because his dreams tasted good to him and kept him fed; after the taste of Black's dreams changed over the course of his adventure, Musha abandoned Black. In True Friends he returned to Black, now evolved into a Musharna, and it is revealed that Musha had left Black earlier to find a way of becoming stronger. As of The Power of Dreams, he is level 57, has a Lonely nature, and his Characteristic is "takes plenty of siestas."}} ' (Japanese: ブオウ Buoh), previously (Japanese: チャオ Chao), and (Japanese: ポカ Poka), is a Pokémon Black acquired from Professor Juniper. He is a very playful Pokémon, as evident when he releases 's Gigi from her Poké Ball. In battle, Bo is powerful, has quick reflexes, and can use his flames to show hidden objects along with attacking opponents. He is shown to protect White's Gigi whenever he is in battle, similar to how Black protects White. He evolved into a in The Case of the Missing Pokémon and Emboar in Museum Showdown. As of The Power of Dreams, he is level 51, has a Brave nature, and his Characteristic is "a little quick tempered."}} ' (Japanese: チュラ Tula) is the fourth Pokémon on Black's team. Black caught Tula after he attacked the recording of a Xtransceiver advertisement. With Musha's help, Black was able to deduce the culprit, and used Tep to defeat and capture him. After an encounter with Team Plasma, Black was able to figure out that Tula was a Pokémon originally owned by a Trainer but was released into the wild because his Trainer was swayed by Ghetsis's speeches. As of The Power of Dreams, he is level 59, has an Adamant nature, and his Characteristic is "alert to sounds."}} (Japanese: ゴーラ Goura) in Nimbasa City when he was teaching White how to capture Pokémon. According to Marshal, Costa belonged to him but he released Costa the day before Black caught him because he was stubborn and would not listen to him. Due to him not being used to battling, Costa would not listen to any of Black's commands but eventually became friendly after a Gym battle with Clay. In Black's Gym battle against Brycen in A Cold Reception, Costa evolved into a Carracosta and managed to defeat his , giving Black the win. As of The Power of Dreams, he is level 45, has a Calm nature, and his Characteristic is "thoroughly cunning."}} is a Pokémon sealed inside of the Light Stone. Initially, it was held at the Nacrene Gym along with Zekrom's Dark Stone. After the Shadow Triad stole the Dark Stone from the Nacrene Gym, the Light Stone rolled towards an unconscious Black, having chosen him as the hero to wield it. Brycen took the Light Stone and Black to Icirrus City to train him and make him able to wield Reshiram's power. After Black defeated Brycen in their Gym battle, Brycen entrusted the Light Stone to Black. When Black found N in a battle against Alder, Reshiram felt the presence of N's Zekrom, causing it to be released from the Light Stone. However, with a glare from Zekrom, Reshiram returned to its Stone, indicating Black's inability to control it. After winning the Unova League tournament, Black's resolve to defeat Team Plasma finally allowed Reshiram to be fully released from the Light Stone.}}